What must i do?  There is no return Or is there?
by DramioneEverlasting
Summary: Sequel to What must I do? - Fate has other decisions. There is or will be a story following called Her Return.


Author's Note: Hi! Here's the next in the series. This can be read as a standalone. I decided that I quite liked the idea so I'm just going to carry on and hopefully you'll all like it as well.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm writing this as a fan so I don't make money. All recognizable things belong to their owners.

* * *

><p><strong>What must I do?<strong>

**There is no return. Or is there?**

_7 years after the war_

"Hermione, darling, will you come here a second?"

"Yes, what's wrong Nicholas?" I looked up from my book, he stood leaning by the door.

"I want to show you something," he said mysteriously.

"What's this that you want to show me? You know that I hate not knowing," I said with a pout.

He held out his hand, I reached out and took his hand.

"Close your eyes."

"Will I like this mystery item?" I asked eagerly.

"I'd like to think so," he said amusement filling his voice.

We walked to a room, he closed the door.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful," I said happily.

He looked at me with so much love. I looked away he wasn't the man I wanted. He didn't have blue eyes or platinum hair.

Instead he had green eyes, brown hair and he was a politician. Someone my family approved of, he was normal.

I touched the keys, "Thank you so much Nick! I absolutely love it!"

"Play something please," he requested.

I played while thinking of the boys, the war and the Wizarding World.

"That was beautiful. You looked so beautiful while playing, so peaceful."

I looked at my fiancé; he was good-looking, sweet, rich, well-connected and most importantly safe.

_A week later_

"No, please, don't! Not him take me instead!" I mumbled in my sleep.

_He was coming after us. He took Ron. It was dark. There was no light. I couldn't see. I'm shaking. _

"_Stupid girl! You can run but you can't hide!" the man cackled._

_I ran and ran, through the trees. The branches scratched me I didn't feel it. Blood was dripping out of my wounds. _

_The darkness took all of them. I was alone._

_I heard my parents say harshly, "You're such a disappointment to us."_

_My worst memories flashed in my nightmare._

"Wake up! Angel, it's okay. I'm right here," Nick whispered.

"Stay with me," I said shaking. I was scared.

The next morning

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I flashed him a smile.

"Ready to visit your parents?"

I rolled my eyes. "My mum is going to pester me about the wedding, you know?"

He chuckled.

_At my parents' place_

"Honey! Nicholas! You're here!" mum exclaimed.

"I promised," I mumbled.

"I know you did but..." she trailed off.

I went to the toilet. When I walked out I heard hushed voices.

"…she's been having nightmares… she cries when she thinks I can't hear…" I heard Nick say.

"She'll be fine. She needs to let go of the past. It's ridiculous that she's still holding on those people," I heard my mom say sharply.

I made my steps louder.

"Hey there's my little girl!"

"Hey daddy! How have you been? How's the dentistry?"

"It's all good!"

We ate lunch, discussed unimportant things. Oddly enough my mum didn't bring up the marriage.

We left. I felt so empty my mother didn't even care about how I felt. Sure, it all happened a while ago but that didn't mean that those memories didn't haunt me.

_A month later_

I didn't know when it happened but Nick started coming home late. We spoke less. Perhaps the knowledge that he was talking to my parents behind my back changed how I saw him

An owl arrived.

_Dear Hermione _

_It's been 7 years; I hope that it has treated you well. I know that you said that we shouldn't contact you after you left. There are things that have happened after you left._

_I'm married, I have two kids. I married a muggle, her name is Stephanie. We've all done quite well. _

_I've kept up with your life. So an interior designer who designs beautiful dresses in her spare time. Soon-to-be-married to a politician. Nicholas Cummingham a brilliant lawyer studied at Oxford. _

_I guess that I've written because Ron's sick. He's dying. There's no known cure. I hoped that for the sake that we've been friends for so long that you'll come and see him. We love you. He's at St. Mungos._

_I hope that you'll drop by and see him. Come visit me at the Ministry, Auror Department._

_Lots of love_

_Harry_

_P.S. Draco sends his regards._

I left the letter on the counter. I didn't know what to do. Harry was asking me to do the impossible. I couldn't leave my family. I had a duty to fulfill. I couldn't just drop everything.

I went to my room and sat on my bed and cried. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do this anymore. I wasn't strong enough to turn my back on those that I loved.

I hadn't heard Nick come home.

"What's this? You're still in contact with them?"

"No, I'm not contacting them."

"I had hoped that you were. Hermione, I can see that you're unhappy. You should go back if you want to. I love you but you can't live like this. Don't let your parents rule your life," he looked at me sadly while saying this.

"Nicholas, I can't. This means facing everything that I left behind. They looked up to me and I left when they needed me most. You know why? Because I couldn't handle my own parents. I could take on the most feared wizard of the century but not my family," my voice was thick with tears. The tears had poured from my eyes.

Nicholas knelt in front of me.

"Go. I can't do my job properly if I'm worried about you. I love you but I don't think I can do this. I'm just starting out in the shallow end. I'm going to be home late and you deserve someone who can be a real husband to you."

"Ni… Nicholas what are you saying? Are you breaking it off with me?"

He turned around. His back faced me. "Yes. It's better this way. Now there's nothing holding you back. I'll deal with your parents. Don't worry about them. Go see Ron. He needs you. If anyone can find a cure, it's you." He walked away from me.

I left that night. I went to the Leaky Cauldron for that night. It was the first time in a long time that I used magic. I packed my bags with a simple spell. I had felt so elated. I know where I belonged. I couldn't go back to the muggle world. I didn't belong there.

* * *

><p>Oooh! What happens now? She'll bump into a certain someone. *Wink Wink* Review, subscribe, favorite my story, anything please! I need to know if people like it!<p>

I decided to write a proper story with chapters for these two companion/sequel pieces. So check them out! Look out for

Lots of love

_DramioneEverlastin_g


End file.
